Avengers Oneshots and Imagines
by sega117
Summary: A series of random reader-insert oneshots spanning your favorite Avengers. Requests are welcome. It may take me a little while to get to them, so be a tad patient with me. Warning: everything from angst, to romance, to comedy, to mindless smut ahead. Chapters NSFW will be tagged.


A series of random reader-insert oneshots spanning your favorite Avengers. Requests are welcome. It may take me a little while to get to them, so be a tad patient with me.

 **Warning:** everything from angst, to romance, to comedy, to mindless smut ahead. Chapters NSFW will be tagged. :3

I: Rain (NSFW)

Steve Rogers x Reader

Warning: unprotected sex, smut, minor cursing, and a general disregard for privacy. Enjoy!

Thunder rolling overhead pulled you from your restless sleep, away from the nightmares that were waiting for you. Your (Y/E/C) eyes fluttered open to lightning flashing outside of your window, illuminating your room with an eerie white glow. You could faintly hear the sound of rain pattering against the panes.

A sudden feeling of homesickness welled up in your chest, bidding you to push away the warm comforter and pad barefoot from the only small space in the Avenger's tower that belonged to you.

The living room was empty and silent, save for the melody of the summer storm outside. You paused at the threshold of the hallway.

Out here, through walls of glass, you could see everything, from the dark clouds swirling above, to the lightning jaggedly splitting the sky and the torrents of rain falling to the earth. The view from your room was stunted compared to this, like peering through a keyhole to catch a glimpse of something so vast.

Quietly, you made your way to one of the tower's balcony doors, hugging yourself as memories of your childhood slipped through your mind.

Unaware of what you were doing, one your hands reached out and grasped the door handle.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming into the room, nor did you feel the stare of sharp blue eyes as they took in your still form.

"(Y/N)?"

Your heart rate skyrocketed, and you spun, hand ripping off the doorknob to clutch at your chest. Wide eyed, you turned met Steve Rogers' gentle gaze.

"Steve," you sighed, "I-you scared me."

He smiled softly in response, his eyes never leaving yours.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, raising a blond brow curiously.

You shook your head, looking away. In a moment of self consciousness you realized you were clad only in a thin, silk nightgown, will Steve was dressed in a grey t-shirt and light blue sweats. You reached down to tug at the gown's hem.

"The thunder woke me up." You answered finally, glancing between Steve and the storm. "What about you?"

"Bad dreams." He replied slowly. He motioned to the door. "You looked like you were about to go outside."

You blinked and blushed. "I didn't realize-I was just thinking… _remembering_ , I guess."

Steve crossed the rest of the room's distance, coming to stand beside you. Your face flushed a deeper crimson when his shoulder brushed yours.

"May I ask what you were remembering?"

It took you a moment to find the words. You didn't often share your intimate details with your teammates, but the tone of Steve's voice was calming, coaxing. So you went on.

"Before the bad people, before all the pain, I used to belong to someone. My mother, I think, but I'm not sure because everything seems to just blur together…" You faltered, searching for how to put together what was in your head. A gentle nudge from Steve's shoulder helped ground you. "We had the same eyes. Sometimes I see her when I look in the mirror."

Lightning flickered. You met Steve's eyes in his reflection in the glass.

"I remember we lived near the beach, in a little creaky house by the shore. We could watch the storms come in from miles away, listen to the thunder until it rattled the windows. When the rain would start to fall, my mother would take me out in the sand. I can still feel the grains between my toes. I can still feel how warm the rain was. We would stay out until we were soaked… Then we would go inside and fall asleep to the sound of the waves."

There was a long silence, your voice seeming to echo through the emptiness.

"If you're going to go out in that storm, you shouldn't go out alone."

His statement caught you off guard. It was the last thing you expected to hear.

Since your short time as a part of the Avengers, you had become an asset that was not easily replaced, but your personal bonds had been slow to build. After years of torture you tended to hang at the edge of interaction, and often found yourself unable to figure out how to communicate. Some of your teammates had tried to close the gaps, like Wanda and Bucky, who seemed to view you as a kindred spirit.

And then there was Steve. He had never really taken up trying to know you personally, at least, not that you noticed. On missions, however, you would always find him close to you, like a protective shadow. There had been more than one occasion where his immediate presence had saved you from some harsh blow or another.

You could recall plenty of times being in tight spaces with him, running recon or patiently waiting for your target to appear, pressed against each other so near that you could feel his heavy heartbeat and how it beat in time with yours. Moments played like an old movie reel in your head, of near touches; Steve's innocent smile as his hand would brush over yours, or how he would always somehow find a seat next you, whether it be in the jet or while you sat in the living room and read.

All these things you had devoted to memory, but you rarely thought of them, as if they were a secret, as if you might forget them if you thought of it more than once.

An emotion you didn't recognize rushed through you. There were suddenly butterflies in your stomach.

When you turned away from Steve's reflection you found him staring down at you with a look that made you involuntarily shiver.

It took you an eternity to find your voice.

"It's only rain," you practically whispered.

"Who's going to keep you safe from the thunder?" Steve asked smoothly, dipping his head down toward you.

Your breath caught in your throat. Your mind whirled with questions, but none of them could find their way to your lips.

"Besides," He smiled invitingly at you, taking your hand from your nightgown, "you might catch a cold in that slip."

Steve's eyes raked over you, quick enough to be subtle, but long enough to convey his intention.

Before you could argue the balcony door was open, a soft wind caressing your face. There was no fight in you as the super soldier lead you outside.

The first drops of rain were like silk against your skin, but the feeling was drowned out by the strength of Steve's hold.

As lightning arced across the sky you found yourself studying the lines of his shoulders, the dip of his back, and how small your hand was compared to his. Droplets of water dripped from his bangs, and when he stopped to look back at you, you were overtaken by the subtle green in the cerulean of his eyes.

For once Steve's gaze was unguarded, and the way he stared made your heart skip a beat.

You managed one hoarse word: " _Why?"_

Steve canted his head, then reached out to cup your face. Unintentionally, you leaned into that touch.

"(Y/N)..." Steve breathed your name, and you shook.

"I could write a book with all the answers I have for that question." He pulled you closer, making you suddenly aware of your height difference, of how broad he was, how _powerful_. "Ever since you came here… you've made everything different. You're like a miniature sun, bringing light wherever you go. I can't describe it to you."

Something glinted in his eyes, as raw as the lightning above. "I can show you, though. Right here, in the rain."

Steve's lips met yours and suddenly your existence was narrowed to him. Your fingers threaded themselves through his hair, a strangled sound escaping your throat as his arms wrapped around your waist and shoulders, pinning you against his chest. There was no space between you, your bodies pressed together at every line. Your eyes fell shut as eternity fit itself into a single moment.

He bit and teased at your lower lip, gliding his tongue across it so sensually that you didn't resist granting him entrance to your mouth. Patiently, he coaxed you out to play, moaning lowly as your tongue wound around his shyly, exploring each other in an intimate dance.

For a moment he pulled back, just long enough to take in your flushed face and the rise and fall of your chest as you panted. Rain dripped from your eyelashes, and Steve watched as the drops slipped down your cheeks to your now soaked nightgown. The sudden distance made you whimper, and the sound lit a fire in Steve that had long since been missing.

His mouth found your neck, his fingers digging into your hip as his other hand pushed the flimsy straps from your shoulders. Somewhere in the back of your mind there was a sliver of apprehension, of being caught by the others. But Steve wouldn't let you think, not with his teeth dragging across your wet, (Y/S/C) skin. You could only gasp as your nightgown fell from your body, pooling in a heap at your feet.

Suddenly those big hands were everywhere, calloused palms running over your flesh, stopping only to knead each of your breasts. You moaned and gripped at his t-shirt, scrambling for any part of him you could cling to.

Somehow Steve guided you backwards, assaulting you relentlessly until the small of your back met the cold railing of the balcony. His hands landed on either side of you, trapping you between himself and the rail. Once again he pulled away, if only to stare down at you with a heavy gaze.

"Looks like I'm overdressed." He spoke lowly, and your dizzy mind came to the conclusion that if a sunrise could speak it would sound like him. "You want to help me out with that?"

He posed his words like a question, but it was far from it. You recognized that tone. It was the same one Captain America used when he was giving you orders out in the field.

Your hands were shaking as you reached for the hem of his t-shirt, the grey cotton now drenched and clinging to every inch of his frustratingly well muscled abdomen. Electricity shot up your spine when Steve groaned and closed his eyes as your fingers grazed his fiery skin on their way up. He raised his arms only long enough to help you yank his shirt over his head, then they were back to keeping you boxed in.

An admiring sigh fell from your lips as you looked him over. Without a second thought you were tracing his abs, the hard lines of his chest, down to the jut of his hips that dipped beneath his sweats. He was wearing nothing underneath.

As if reading your mind, Steve brought a hand up to cup yours, guiding it to the garment's drawstring. Following his cue, you clumsily undid the tie, your breath catching when the blue fell away.

Steve didn't give you a chance to stare. Immediately he was against you; his hard length pressing into your stomach, those hands tangling in your (Y/H/C) hair. He pulled you up for a desperate and deep kiss that fed the burning heat beneath your skin.

Above the rain and thunder and drumming in your ears you heard a sharp tear, followed by a finger suddenly slipping into your warm, wet folds that had once been protected by a small pair of panties.

You gasped, moaned, writhed while fighting for breath in the midst of that sudden entrance. Steve growling possessively in your ear only increased the jolting at the end of your nerves, your nails digging into his strong shoulders. With the rhythm of waves he slid in and out of you, adding a second finger when your soft sounds turned to cries.

"Steve!" You managed to choke out and he moved back so he could meet your eyes. Bright blue had become a dusky sapphire, and it was all you could do to stare into them as you brought you closer to the edge.

"That's my girl," He murmured huskily, his free hand pressing upwards at the base of your spine, forcing you onto your tiptoes. At the same moment he ran his thumb along that wonderful, terrible bundle of nerves with a gentle pressure that was earth shattering.

With so much and so little, you saw stars. Steve held you, groaning as you rode out every delicious spasm.

Ragged, quaking, you dropped heavily into his arms. Soothingly he brushed your wet hair from your forehead, then tilted your head back so he could kiss you once again, this time slower.

He waited until you could breath again before he asked, "May I-"

"Yes." You cut him off, without hesitation. You were lost to him now, or perhaps you always had been, since the first time he saved you.

The expression on his face was so intense, so sincere, as though he was surprised, relieved, and grateful all at once. Beneath that was something different; _love_ if you dared to name it. That look alone made your knees buckle once more.

There was a sense of loss when his fingers left you, but it lasted mere seconds. In one slow, smooth motion Steve was inside of you.

"Shit!" He cursed as you cried out.

He gave you a moment to adjust, his eyes glinting with something feral, before he began to rock with you. Every surge made your vision go white, had you coming apart at the seams. His hands on your hips kept you in time with him, raising you up and bringing you down in an erotic ride like you'd never known before.

For every rough thrust, Steve touched you tenderly, whispering sweet nothings and promises that wrote themselves on your heart. He was writing poetry on your skin and all you could seem to do was repeat his name over and over.

In a perfect world you could've held back, could've waited before crashing over that edge. But each touch, each word, each feeling was so overwhelming that you didn't try to slow the inevitable.

By luck or some other means, you both came apart at the same time.

Steve let his forehead drop and rest against yours, blue eyes half lidded as he stared into yours. This time, you leaned in to kiss him softly.

"It stopped raining." He said finally.

Despite your panting, you managed a small laugh. "I hadn't noticed."

He smiled, in a way you had never seen him smile before. For a split second he looked away, but that grin never left his face. "The thunder will probably stay for the rest of the night. I don't think you'll be able to sleep through it if you're alone."

Your heart found it's way into your throat. "Would you stay with me, then?"

"For as long as you'd like."


End file.
